Invisible
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: AU- When Clawdeen comes out of the closet, Toralie decides to play a prank on her that goes all wrong. In the turn of events, Toralei is forced to come to terms with her own sexuality, and realizes that, to Clawdeen, she might just always be...Invisible.


**~Invisible~**

Toralei Stripe walked down the hall with Meowlody and Purrsephone directly behind her. She approached Clawdeen Wolf and her group of ghoulfriends, trying to find something to tease them about.

"Clawdeen recently came out," Meowlody said when she saw the look on Toralei's face.

"Came out from where?" Purrsephone meowed.

"Came out of the closet," Meowlody explained. "It means she told everyone she's a lesbian,"

"Purrfect," Toralei purred. She snapped her fingers and approached the ghouls. Clawdeen was talking to Draculaura and Frankie about going to the maul later for shoes.

"What are you going to do?" Purrsephone whispered. "Tease her?".

"Why not?" Toralei mewed.

"Uh, duh." Meowlody murmured. "It's only a matter of time before..."

"Shut that whiskered mouth of yours before I shut it for you." Toralei snapped as the three of them made the way over to the ghouls.

"Clawdeen, don't waste your time with them. They wouldn't go out with you if you paid them." Toralei said once she was within earshot. Clawdeen's face flushed and she backed away from Draculaura and Frankie, turning to face Toralei instead.

"We were just talking about shoes." Clawdeen growled.

"Shoes today, dinner dates tomorrow," Toralei meowed. Meowlody and Purrsephone laughed behind her. Toralei turned to address Frankie and Draculaura.

"I would be careful if I were you. The full moon is coming up and, well, Clawdeen might not be able to control herself around you,"

"What do you...?" Frankie started only to be interrupted by Draculaura.

"Toralei, what do you want?" the vamp muttered, glaring at the orange-furred werecat.

"Oh, nothing..." Toralei tittered. "Just wanted to warn you... From what I've heard werewolves get EXTREMELY feisty on the full moon, is all. And what with your friend here being a... well, you know..."

"Stripe..." Clawdeen said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what are you two gonna do? BITE ME?" she laughed.

"C'mon ghouls, let's get out of here and let the lezzies have their fun," Toralei walked away, followed by Meowlody and Purrsephone.

"Do you plan on telling anyone about...?" Purrsephone began.

"Shut up! I told you, we only discuss that outside of school!" Toralei hissed. She stormed a few steps ahead so she could clear her head. In all honesty, Toralei had no reason to taunt Clawdeen. Toralei was also a lesbian, but she really didn't have the confidence to flaunt it about. Not like Clawdeen did. Instead, Toralei kept it hidden from everyone except Meowlody and Purrsephone.

The two were not only her sisters, but her best friends... Sure, Purrsephone could be a bit of a ditz, but Toralei knew neither of them would spill her secret...

And deep down, when it came to teasing Clawdeen and her friends, Toralei kind of felt... bad. (Well, mainly when she teased Clawdeen anyway.) But she just didn't have the courage and willpower to apologize...

Besides, how weird would THAT be? Apologizing to someone who you CLAIM is pretty much your enemy?

Toralei shook her head slightly as she headed to Biteology. She couldn't think about this now. Not in school. If anyone were to find out what she was...she wouldn't be able to show her face in these halls again.

Blocking her path, the twins shoved their phones in her face.

"Girls?" Toralei spat. "What is it?"

"Seph thought up a fangtastic idea!" Meowlody squealed, hugging her sister.

Toralei raised an eyebrow.

"Purrsephone? Really?".

"It's true!" Purrsephone beamed. "You know that ghost girl with her stupid blog, right?"

Toralei nodded. For once, the middle sister was making sense...

"Yes?".

"I say, we find out who that Wolf girl is crushing on!"

Toralei laughed and patted Persephone's shoulder comfortingly.

"Spectra wouldn't believe us if we paid her." the orange furred werecat murmured.

"But..." Meowlody came to Purrsephone's rescue, as usual. "We steal her phone! Hack into it and post a story about her!"

Eyes wide, Toralei thought of this for a moment.

"Wait, story about who?" Purrsephone questioned.

Meowlody facepalmed.

"Clawdeen!"She hissed.

"Oh..." the black haired werecat said with a half smile."I knew that."

"Of course you did," Meowlody said, rolling her eyes and flicking her hair back and linking arms with her sister.

"But you two make a good point." Toralei interrupted. "A VERY good point..."

As the final bell rang for Biteology, Toralei turned into the opposite direction of the class, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Where are you going?" Purrsephone inquired.

"Screw class." Toralei murmured. "We're going to put that idea of yours to the test."

Toralei headed down the hall to Spectra's office and cleared her throat. In a perfect imitation of Frankie's voice, she leaned against the wall and began to speak.

"Jackson, I'm not ready for something like that yet," she said. She switched voices, leaning away from the wall and walking down the hall slightly. She put on Jackson's voice.

"We've been together for months now. Besides, it isn't me that wants to...it's Holt and..." Toralei trailed off and hid in a branched out hallway. Just as expected, Spectra shot from her office and looked around, heading down the hall.

"Oh, that was just too easy..." she laughed, before the three werecats snuck into the office and locked the door behind them.

"Find any evidence of a phone." Toralei muttered. "I'll take the file cabinet, you two, the desk."

Each of them practically turning the office upside down, they found no evidence of Spectra's beloved iCoffin.

"Should've known better..." Meowlody said. "That ghoul wouldn't let go of her phone if it was the apocalypse.".

"Or..." Toralei grinned mischievously, heading over to the nearby laptop on the desk. "She MIGHT post stories from here."

Opening it up, she was immediately greeted with a password.

"Bats..." she muttered."Quick, give me something.".

"For what?" Purrsephone wondered.

"Stupid ghoul put a password on this.".

"Try gossip or ghost." Meowlody said, leaning back against the wall, filing her nails.

"Really?" Toralei said, with a raised eyebrow. "That's just too obvious."

She typed in 'gossip' and hit enter, and to her surprise, the computer came to life.

"Stupid ghost..." Toralei laughed, opening up the Internet, and not surprisingly got The Ghostly Gossip as the homepage.

"Now all we need to do is..." Toralei opened the documents folder, hoping to find a picture of Clawdeen, and luckily, she did.

"And finally..." the three of them laughed.

"A fake story could ruin my reputation!" Toralei taunted in a spot-on Spectra voice.

Pulling up a recording program, Toralei tried to keep from bursting into laughter before recording: "Clawdeen Wolf... crushing on one of her BEST FRIENDS? Hope it's not me!"

With the three of them laughing like mad, Toralei quickly posted the story, picture and recording, before her and her sisters ran off faster than a bank robber on roller-skates.

"Wait till you see the look on their faces!" Toralei cackled as they all entered Biteology, Mr. Rotter soon noticing them.

"You three..." he droned."Are late for class!".

"So sorry, Mr. Rotter." Meowlody said, putting on her sweet look.

"Take your seats, now!" he bellowed. "Before you get detention!"

The three werecats hurried to their seats and Toralei smirked at Clawdeen as she walked by. Just as Toralei took her seat, the phones of every student in the class binged. Toralei pulled hers out and feigned surprise when she read 'Spectra's' new article.

Trying so hard not to laugh, the three werecats just glanced down at their phones with identical smirks.

"I think of the most purrfect ideas, don't I?" Toralei grinned, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"But it was..." Purrsephone started only to roll her eyes and bother not to argue with her eldest sister.

"Oh no!" Clawdeen gasped when she saw the article end heard the sound clip. Her ears drooped slightly and her face had shock written all over it, with a slight mixture of fear. Toralei felt a slight twinge of regret, but she shook it off. She would NOT have feelings for Clawdeen Wolf. It would ruin her reputation, not to mention her sanity.

Pretending to look down at her textbook (which actually had a hidden Monster Beat magazine hidden inside it), Toralei's bright green eyes shifted to Clawdeen who had looked like she was about to faint.

Getting up from her seat, the female werewolf ignored the teacher's protests of his furious asking where she was headed, while Toralei, in the meantime felt guilty and like she had won.

Won what though?

Mainly, her heart right now had shattered in a million pieces...

She would do all she could to ignore she hadn't fallen for Clawdeen since her first day at Monster High, but it was no use. Toralei couldn't keep lying to herself...

She had fallen for her enemy... no denying it.

_~XoXo~_

Meanwhile Clawdeen had stormed into the bathroom, fear, shock and disappointment all interrupting her thoughts.

Hot tears stained her cheeks and she immediately burst into tears.

How could Spectra do this to her?

"Speak of the devil." Clawdeen muttered as out of her peripheral vision, she saw Spectra float the door and approach the mirror, quickly applying her lipstick.

"Hope it's not you?" the female werewolf said quietly, looking down at the sink.

"Hmm?" Spectra murmured, closing the cap on her scary-cool purple lipstick tube.

"Hope it's not you?" Clawdeen nearly shrieked, shoving her iCoffin in the ghost girl's face.

"What are you...oh my ghoul! Who would post such a thing!" Spectra exclaimed. Clawdeen pushed the audio and Spectra's voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Clawdeen Wolf... crushing on one of her BEST FRIENDS? Hope it's not me!"

"I didn't..." Spectra began, but Clawdeen wouldn't have it.

"Who else would it be?" she snapped. "You're the only one who cares enough to dig this stuff up. But since the whole school knows, I guess I'll ease your mind. It isn't you." Clawdeen turned away from her supposed ghoul friend as the bell rang, pausing at the door.

"It's Draculaura. Might as well put THAT on your blog too." she pushed the door open to reveal Toralei standing but the door.

"Come to gloat?" she growled, pushing the ginger kitty out of the way.

Toralei was hurt. She had come to help Clawdeen, and the wolf had just pushed her away.

"... No." Toralei murmured, looking down at her feet.

"I just..." the bell rang once again, alerting students that the next period was starting.

Shoving past the werecat in tears, Clawdeen looked down at her phone and felt sick. She didn't want to face all of her friends with news like that all over the school...

If she had known that coming out would result in rumors like this, she would have stayed in the closet.

Meanwhile, Toralei was trying to take in what she had heard through the door before Clawdeen left the bathroom. Clawdeen was in love with Draculaura...

"I'm better for you," she said quietly as she entered Drama. She sat her way through the lesson, acting out some boring scene about a shopkeeper who needed someone to purchase her basilisk egg before she was arrested, and headed to the creepateria for lunch.

As she entered, Toralei noticed her sisters together at the usual table, the three of them sat at while Clawdeen and her friends sat on the other end of the creepateria, as usual.

But this time, Clawdeen didn't join them.

Toralei figured it was due to embarrassment...

That she had caused.

"She doesn't want to be around them!" Meowlody purred.

"Maybe they don't want her around. I know I wouldn't!" Purrsephone said, earning a glare from Toralei.

"It's different. You're my sister." she said quickly.

"I'm going to talk to her." Toralei left the table and her sisters behind and joined Clawdeen at the empty table.

"What?" Clawdeen snapped. She stabbed her steak and tore it apart without actually eating anything. Toralei sighed and pulled the meat away.

"She's never going to go for you. She's in love with your brother."

"I know, you trying to say I'm stupid or something?"

"No, I'm telling you that you need to find someone who likes you as more than just a shopping buddy," Toralei left Clawdeen and rejoined her sisters at their table.

Meanwhile, Clawdeen's eyes filled with tears again.

Toralei was right.

She had no chance with Draculaura, even if she were to dump Clawd.

The two were best friends and would never be nothing more...

'Why was such an idiot?' she kept silently repeating to herself.

From the day she met Draculaura, Clawdeen had loved her. As kids, the wolf thought that she just loved spending time with her, but as time passed, Clawdeen realized that she felt something for the vampire. Something that she should've been feeling about boys. That's when Clawdeen realized she was a lesbian, and according to Toralei it was the day she lost all chances of ever dating Laura.

_~XoXo~_

Toralei sat on her bed looking through her fearbook at the pictures of Clawdeen. Toralei had loved her since Draculaura's Sweet 1600, and had been doing everything she could to deny it. She was great at lying, but nobody, not even Toralei Stripe, can lie to themselves. Tears brimmed her eyes as she noticed each and every picture of Clawdeen.

What she did was wrong.

But apologizing just wasn't in the werecat's blood...

She never HAD to apologize before...

Because she had never done something this bad.

Something that left her with this much regret.

"I wouldn't have had toil you would just see me for who I really was!" she shouted at a photo of Clawdeen at Gloom Beach. "Instead of falling over that stupid little vampire...she'll never love you like I want to!" Toralei threw the book against the wall, taking satisfaction in the cracking of the spine. She collapsed onto her bed, tears rolling down her face and into her pillow. Sweet Fang nuzzled her way up to Toralei, digging her soft nose into the werekitty's shoulder.

"What was THAT?" Meowlody hissed as she slammed open Toralei's bedroom door only to find her sister crying.

"Tor, what's wrong?".

"Hey, how do you make the microwave shut up again?" Purrsephone said, her ditziness usually hilarious to Toralei, but not now.

"Whoa... Toralei?".

"Go away." Toralei muttered into her pillow. "I don't want to talk."

"Lei Lei, you can talk to us..." Purrsephone meowed. Toralei usually smiled at the use of her old nickname, but today it made her feel even worse.

"Get OUT!" she snarled, throwing a pillow at her younger twin sisters. Sweet Fang hissed and dived under the bed and Meowlody and Purrsephone ran from the room, shutting the door behind them. Toralei grabbed her iCoffin and dialed the number of the one person she could talk to about love advice.

C.A Cupid.

Usually, Toralei hated the ghoul, but she needed a way to make it up to Clawdeen.

"Hello caller, you're on with Cupid,"

"I did something I'm not proud of, and I lost the ghoul I love because of it." Toralei said in a rough voice.

"I hear you caller. What you need to do is show the ghoul you care. Let her know it's you so she can see how you feel."

"See, that's my problem..." Toralei choked out. "I can't let her know..."

"Why not?" Cupid's calm voice sounded worried.

"She won't forgive me..." More tears flowed down Toralei's cheeks. "No matter what I say, she's still going to hate me. I just know it.".

"Well..." Cupid said, with a sigh. "How come she is going to 'hate you'?"

"I've never let her know how I feel. I've nothing but a jerk to her.".

"She doesn't know you like her?".

"No..." Right now, Toralei didn't care about her losing her fake voice. "She's going to hate me!".

"... Well, it seems like you've got yourself a problem, caller, one, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to figure out. Talk to your friends about it. If I can't help, they have to..."

"Thanks Cupid," Toralei hung up and sat against the backboard of her bed. The only friends she had were Meowlody and Purrsephone, and she couldn't tell them she was in love with Clawdeen. She figured she would have to come clean to Clawdeen if she wanted to fix things. The only problem was, what if Clawdeen refused to believe anything Toralei said?

Clawdeen had a right not to believe her anyway.

Toralei had done so many things to her in the past and this was the worst...

But... she had to tell her... right?

No, she couldn't. It would be social suicide. Besides, Clawdeen would only shoot her down. Nothing she said could change the past 4 years of torture Toralei had given the werewolf.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Toralei's eyes brimmed with tears yet again.  
There was nothing she could do to make Clawdeen to forgive her...

Nothing at all.

_~XoXo~_

Toralei approached Clawdeen and Draculaura the next morning and prepared to tell Clawdeen everything. How bad she felt, what she was, how she felt about Clawdeen...the whole shibang.

"What do you want, Toralei?" Draculaura spat.

"I just want to talk to Clawdeen... is that OK?" Toralei shot back.

Both the vamp and the wolf looked skeptical.

"I'll be close by in case she tries to pull something," Draculaura said. Clawdeen nodded and faced the werekitty.

"What?" she snapped. "Come to make my life more miserable?"

"No..." Toralei choked out. "I came to try make it better.".

"Please, Toralei, what could you...".

"Spectra didn't post that story.".

Clawdeen froze.

"Of course she did. Who else...".

"It was me." Toralei hung her head in shame.

"Do I sound familiar?" she said in a Spectra impression.

"You... Why... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Clawdeen bellowed, tears starting to come on. "Why do you hate me? What did I...".

"That's why I hacked into her phone again... Today..." Toralei murmured in her regular voice, showing Clawdeen her orange iCoffin.

"Toralei Stripe, out of the closet!" the phone said the second Toralei pushed the audio.  
"It's true..." Toralei choked out. "I figured since I ruined your life, the least I could do is humiliate myself...".

"You mean you..." Clawdeen began. Toralei nodded.

"For a while now. There's more though." Toralei pressed the audio again.

"Toralei Stripe, recently out of the closet, confesses major crush to Meowlody and Purrsephone. Turns out, the werecat is in love with our very own Clawdeen Wolf!"

Clawdeen's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You...".

"I heard what you said yesterday... about Draculaura...".

"And that's why...".

"I wanted to let you know no matter what she's never going to..." Toralei started for only Clawdeen to break down in tears. "What...?".

"You're right..." Clawdeen sobbed. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just... I grew up with her and...".

Toralei looked up only to see Draculaura, paler than ever, jaw dropped and looked like she was about to faint in the hall nearby.

"You're not dumb!" Toralei spat. "Figure it out yourself!".

Draculaura looked at Clawdeen in disbelief.

"I have to go," she said, voice shaking. "Clawd needs me." She ran down the hall and Clawdeen wiped her tears.

"Clawdeen," Toralei began.

"I don't want to talk right now," she said. "I really don't want to talk to you. You've made this really hard for me."

"Because you're only looking at the me that I've been using to hide myself. If you knew me for me..."

"You've bullied me and my friends since your first day here and lately, you've humiliated me, made me accuse one of my best friends of doing something monstrously horrible and..." Clawdeen started coughing from all of her excessive crying. "What SIDE of you is decent?".

The orange furred werecat hung her head down in shame.

"You're right..." Toralei muttered. "I've been horrible to you and...".

"Horrible is an understatement..." Clawdeen spat as the bell for Home Ick rang. "I gotta go.".

The female werewolf stormed off, leaving Toralei hurt and teary-eyed.

"Clawdeen, no, wait!" Toralei shrieked through her tears as she ran after the werewolf.

"What do you want?" Clawdeen spat. "You've ruined my life enough!".

Toralei thought of a million things to say, but none of them felt right. She knew what she needed to do, but the crowd of people rushing to class was stopping her. Clawdeen began to turn, and Toralei lunged. She grabbed the werewolf around the waist and slammed her lips against hers.

Clawdeen wanted to protest deep down, but on the outside, she wasn't going to. She carefully wrapped her arms around Toralei's neck and kissed back, something she never thought, in a million years, she'd be doing.

Toralei, in the meantime, had many thoughts racing through her mind but when she kissed Clawdeen... it seemed everything washed away... All her worries about her coming out, all her worries about telling Clawdeen what she had done... everything... Like someone washed away all the thoughts in Toralei's mind and replaced them with nothing but actions...

Actions she never thought she'd be doing... especially in a public place, like school.

There was an earsplitting scream and Toralei pulled away from Clawdeen, turning to find the screamer. Meowlody and Purrsephone were standing together, Purrsephone wailing like a banshee and Meowlody trying to silence her.

"But it's Lei Lei and Clawdeen!" She yowled.

"Shut up! Let her do what she wants! We're her sisters, we need to support her!" Meowlody hissed.

"But she..." Purrsephone was only drowned out as Meowlody dragged her down the hall all the way to the Biteology room while Purrsephone kept ranting how her eldest sister had just kissed a werewolf, more importantly, a GIRL werewolf.

"Sorry about that... " Toralei started, letting go of Clawdeen and backing away. "I...".

Before she could even finish, Clawdeen had run off.

'What did I do?' the werecat thought while at the same time, Clawdeen had thought the same thing.

Why did she run off like that?

Embarrassment? Fear of being teased? Or was it because she just didn't know what to say?

Toralei shook her head. She couldn't let herself get worked up over this. So why were tears filling her eyes? She needed a catnap, and she needed one soon.

Meanwhile, Clawdeen made a beeline straight for the bathroom, tears staining her cheeks.

She flung the door open only to find all of her friends surrounded by their phones, all in shock.

"Yeah, she likes me, OK?" the female werewolf spat. "Big freakin' deal!".

"I didn't even know she was a..." Frankie began.

"Well, she is, but that doesn't matter. I'm transferring schools. I'm going to talk to my parents and have them send me to an all werewolf high school."

"Clawdeen, you don't want that!" Lagoona said.

"Uhhhh," Ghoulia groaned.

"Ghoulia has a point. Running away from your problems won't help," Cleo agreed.

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't." Clawdeen spat. "I just can't believe that low-life of a werecat claims to have a crush on me after all she did!".

"Did you ever think that she did all those things to cover it up?" Lagoona asked. "I had a friend back down under that was taunted by a guy every day of the year until one day he came clean and told her he was in love with her. Maybe that's what Toralei was doing..."

Clawdeen shook her head.  
"Why?" she choked out. "Why did she have to practically ruin high school for me then? Just to show it?".

"Just give her a chance," Frankie said. "Maybe she really means it."

"Really means it?" Clawdeen shrieked. "What do you mean?"

Lagoona sighed.

"Clawdeen, listen, take some time to think it over...".

Clawdeen scowled.

"Why should I?".

"Because my sister's not all that bad." a voice came from the doorway.

All the ghouls turned around to see Meowlody in the doorway.

"I know how she treated you ghouls..." she sighed. "And me and Seph were idiots for not stopping her... but Toralei just... the three of us have had a bad history, what with being in the pound and all, but you need to listen. Deep down, she's caring... and not just to us. She would be that way to everyone else but... she had that secret and... She felt helpless.".

"That's no excuse" Clawdeen grumbled.

"I know, and she knows. She feels horrible. It was hard for her. She doesn't have friends like you do. She only has me and Purrsephone, and she can't tell us much or Seph will...well you saw her in the hall."

Clawdeen normally would have laughed. Purrsephone was the laughing stock of the school, due to her stupidity, but right now, nothing could cheer Clawdeen up.

"So that gives Toralei an excuse to embarrass me, lose a friend and make me want to switch schools?" the werewolf spat.

"Yes." Meowlody replied. "I mean... no, but... I talked to Toralei a few minutes ago. She really likes you, Clawdeen. I don't want my sister's heart getting broke."

Clawdeen thought things over. If what Meowlody said was true, then Clawdeen could stay at monster high, but if Meowlody was fooling her, Clawdeen would just make everything worse for herself.

"Ghouls, get out. Meowlody, go get Toralei. I want to talk to her."

One by one, Clawdeen's friends filed out of the bathroom and Meowlody went off to get Toralei, leaving Clawdeen with mixed feelings...

With mainly uncertainty, her mind was spinning.

What was she going to say?

What was she going to do?

Was what Meowlody said even true?

Toralei opened the door to see Clawdeen leaning over the sink.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Stripe, you have about thirty seconds to explain that kiss or I'm leaving the school," Clawdeen snarled.

"Simple," Toralei purred. "I love you."

Clawdeen's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What?" she stammered.

"Clawdeen..." Toralei facepalmed.

Why did she just say that out loud? NOW? In a bathroom of all places?

"What did you just say to me?" Clawdeen said, her voice shaking.

"I said I love you, OK?" Toralei hissed.

"I just... since my first day here, at Monster High, I had fallen for you. I didn't want anyone to know, so I wouldn't be a loser... " She sighed. "Besides. You're too popular for me. And why would you want to be with a girl like me? I'm your opposite, our kind have fought for years and the way I treated you... I... It was just... at first, I didn't know what I was doing, I just took out all of my anger from the pound to you and it was wrong. I'm sorry for all I did to you. I didn't mean to make high school a living hell for you.".

Clawdeen stared at the werecat for a moment before crossing the bathroom and slapping her across the face.

"I guess I deserved that," the ginger kitty said. Clawdeen then threw her arms around Toralei, burying herself into Toralei's shoulders and crying.

"Clawdeen?" Toralei murmured, stroking the wolf's silky auburn hair. "Are you OK?".

Clawdeen looked up and wiped her tears.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just don't understand WHY."

"I was acting how I was taught to act instead of how I should act. I'm really really sorry Clawdeen," Toralei wiped a stray tear from Clawdeen's face and purred lightly.

"If you're not going to forgive me, I can understa..." Toralei was cut off by a kiss from Clawdeen.

Her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head, the werecat melted in the passionate kiss, holding Clawdeen tight around the waist.

Clawdeen pulled away too soon for Toralei's liking, but she didn't protest.

"I'll stay at monster high on one condition," Clawdeen said quietly.

"Anything," Toralei said in a whisper.

"Be my ghoulfriend. My official one, not just someone you toss aside after a week"

Toralei's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean it?" the werecat stammered.

"Of course..." Clawdeen replied with a smile.

With a nod, Toralei smiled right back at Clawdeen.

"Yes..." Toralei purred. "We'll be the purrfect couple.".

Clawdeen chuckled.

"This is probably gonna shock the whole school...".

"That's their problem," Toralei meowed. "I'm sick of hiding everything. From now on, I'm going to put everything in the open."

"No more secrets... no more mean girl...".

Clawdeen smiled.

"I'm glad.".

"Just don't let Purrsephone know we're together..." Toralei chuckled at the thought of her dimwitted sister finding out.

"If that's how she reacts with just a kiss," Clawdeen said, remembering the banshee like scream. "I would hate to see her reaction to us dating,"

Toralei laughed, but she could still see hurt in Clawdeen's eyes. That's when she remembered Draculaura.

"Um..." Toralei immediately got nervous.

"Something wrong, Toralei?" Clawdeen said, with a raised eyebrow.

Toralei didn't want to make her feel bad, not now, just after Clawdeen had gone on a crying spree...

But she made a promise to stop hiding things. She couldn't break it now.

"Clawdeen?" Toralei murmured.

"Yeah?".

"Are you over Draculaura?" the werecat blurted.

She wanted to get it out... no... She HAD to.

Clawdeen looked down at her Louis Booton shoes and shook her head.

"I was into her for years, I can't get over her in a day," Clawdeen said. "I don't WANT to be in love with her..It just sorta happened"

Toralei gave a small half-smile.

"It's OK... " She purred, stroking Clawdeen's silky auburn curls.

It wasn't okay though. Toralei knew that getting over someone was hard, but she wanted to be the only ghoul on Clawdeen's mind. She couldn't stand the thought that, when they kissed, Clawdeen would be thinking of the vampire.

But Clawdeen HAD told her she wanted to be her ghoulfriend... her real one... not the fake kind you get over so soon...

So... deep down... she had to have feelings for Toralei too, right?

The bell rang, but the ghouls didn't leave the bathroom. It would be really awkward if they were caught, and Toralei didn't want that.

Though the current silence between them was even more awkward...

"So..." Clawdeen started. "What made you choose me?".

"Hmm?" Toralei said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Why did you fall for me?".

Toralei's eyes widened.

Why DID she fall for Clawdeen?

Remembering her first day at school, the orange furred werecat couldn't help but smile.

Clawdeen had arrived the year after Toralei, even though they were in the same grade. The werewolf had transferred from an all ghoul werewolf school, but she had tons of confidence when it came to making friends. She had become close to Draculaura instantly. Toralei remembered watching Clawdeen every day, trying to figure out how to place her.

It was in a Home Ick class that she fell for her.

The two were placed as partners and it was then when Toralei realized that popular girls, like Clawdeen, all weren't mean, some could be kind, caring and as everyone could tell by just looking at the way Clawdeen hang out with her friends, so fiercely loyal.

Only, Toralei couldn't tell Clawdeen she liked her. She couldn't let anyone know that she was...what she was. Instead, she tried to trick herself into hating the werewolf. She spilled oil on her designer clothes, covered her hair with flour, and teased her by giving her a full body hair net.

But that was back then...

Her mind insisted that she hated Clawdeen, when deep down, she liked her... A lot...

And now, Toralei realized, when someone says the reason you're teasing a certain monster a lot, it's right. You DO have a crush on them...

"I guess I fell in love with you because you were everything I wanted to be," Toralei said. "Loyal, confident, popular..."

Clawdeen smirked.

"I'm not perfect, you know...".

"To me, you are." Toralei murmured. "I wished I could be like you and I still do. You're so much better than me in so many ways...".

"That's not true," Clawdeen said. "You know how often I've wished I could be like you?"

"... You're kidding, right?" Toralei laughed. "Why would you want to be like ME?".

"It's going to sound really stupid, but I wanted to be like you because you have this fierce attitude that nobody messes with. When I try, I end up sounding like an idiot"

Toralei frowned.

"But I only have the attitude because monsters hate me. Because I'm such a... a.. Bully.".

"Lately, you've only really been a bully to me and my ghoulfriends," Clawdeen said with a shrug.

"Still. Monsters hate me. Not just you and your friends, the whole school... I pick on the popular ghouls and then... I become one of them. But not the good kind, like you and your friends...".

"Aside from Cleo?" Clawdeen joked.

"Yeah..." Toralei smirked with a playful roll of her eyes. "Except her.".

Another bell rang and chattering could be heard coming from the hall.

"Should we go?" Clawdeen asked. Toralei nodded. The school would find out eventually, and Toralei would rather it happen on THEIR terms.

As the two of them exited the bathroom, it was like each and every student stopped and stared their way.

"Act natural..." Clawdeen whispered.

Toralei wrapped her hand in Clawdeen's and the werewolf looked at her in shock.

"You said act natural," the werecat purred.

"I meant..." Clawdeen started.

"I'm only doing what feels right." Toralei whispered with a wink.

Clawdeen nodded and wrapped her hand around Toralei's, holding her head up and walking down the hall, ignoring the gasps and stares.

"What are those two doing?" Purrsephone shrieked, getting a slap from Meowlody. "Ow...".

Chuckling, Toralei held onto Clawdeen's hand a little tighter and she smiled.

And not a mischievous, cunning or scheming smile. A real, actual smile...

For the first time since coming to Monster High, she was happy. Truly, immensely happy. Her true self wasn't invisible to Clawdeen, and she had the most amazing ghoul at her side.

This was a feeling she had wanted to feel for a long time... and now... she finally had it...

**Longest. One-Shot. EVER. As usual, Chipmunks Are My THANG is a co-writer for this story, so go check her out! Also, sorry if the spacing is a bit awkward, there's an issue with this laptop and the spacing.**


End file.
